


A Pleasant Chore

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon finds something to look forward to after all.  For corsiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Chore

"Your turn to cook, Simon," Kaylee said brightly.

Simon took this news like a patient hearing a very bad prognosis. "I'll do what I can."

"Oh, don't sound like it's some kind of death sentence. You want some help in the galley?"

"Well..."

"Ain't no trouble," she assured him. "And I cook up a mean stew."

"I have to admit the eating is good around here."

"You haven't seen good yet," Kaylee said. "Just wait till you try our upside-down pudding cake!"

"'Our'?"

"After all, we'll be making it together."

Simon found he was suddenly looking forward to the chore.


End file.
